Heart Breaker
by Okami-nin
Summary: Yuffie and Leon find out the real meaning of lost and found or, do they? First Fanfic posted, share all your thoughts, please!
1. Flash backs and Fights

Alright, so, here it goes, I don't own kingdom hearts, happy? I wish I did, or Axel would be mine and Yuffie and Leon would be together and well, I could go on... gets hit with PS2 controller But I wont, here's the story.

Leon kicked his way threw the newly fallen snow, his stony exterior not betraying his emotions. In fact, he was seething. Who did Yuffie think she was, to insult him like that? He paused, remembering there argument.

**_"Squall!!" she yelled, her normal hyper self. She wore the same dark colored shirt, grey sleeveless hoodie and tan shorts. She skidded to a stop right in front of him, giant shuriken almost flying over her back. Leon stopped, looking back at her.  
"It's Leon, what do you want Yuffie?" he asked, blue eyes flashing with impatience She gave him on of her so-called innocent smiles, grey eyes sparkling.. He crossed his muscular arms, his brows knit together, saying 'I'm not buying it'.  
"To go with Sora," she said like she would be going down the street to the market. She was referring to the fact Sora was back, and she wanted to go travel with him. To other worlds, to face the reborn organization XIII.   
"No," he said simply, quickly, and turned to start walking again. She dodged in front of him; of course she wouldn't let him get away that easy.  
"Why not?!" she said, putting her hands on her hip. She was now the grand age of twenty and actual had hips now. He didn't mean to think that, he shook his head.  
"Because, Yuffie, you would get your self killed," he told her, turning and running a hand threw his long brown hair. She looked as if she had been struck.  
"What? I've been fighting heartless just as long as you buddy!" she jabbed her finger into his chest. He stayed unmoving. Looking down at her he said once more.  
"No, it's too dangerous and you act to rashly," Yuffie clenched her fists, glancing at the scar that ran diagonal across his face, she was about to tell him he did the same, but knew he would deny it…  
"Well at least I don't act like I'm a damn nobody with absolutely no emotions!" he looked at her evenly._**

**_"I'm not a nobody you brat, now stop trying to be some thing you're not," She stared at him, then spun, running off. And Leon went on his way._**

He stopped sighing, he looked at the dark storm clouds, and trudged his back to Merlin's. He made it right as the snow started. He looked around, doing a quick head count, he shifted, starting to tug off his short black jacket  
"Where's Yuffie?" he asked Cid, sitting down on the couch, brushing some thing off his black pants. Cid turned to look at him, and then looked at Aerith.  
"We thought she was with you Leon," Aerith said, looking worried. Leon shrugged,  
"She ran off," he told them, but not telling why.  
"God all mighty what have you said to that girl now Leon?" Cid said whistling.  
"nothing," he snapped, "she wanted to go with Sora next time he came back, and I told her no," Aerith sighed,  
"Go and find her, there's a blizzard starting," Leon stood wordlessly pulled on his jacket and grabbed the gun blade walking out the door. He murmured curses under his breath until he kicked some thing. He paused to look at what it was. It was a small shuriken, with elegant designs carved into it, and blood spilled all over its edges. He knelt, gently picking it up. **_It was Yuffies._**

Should I go on? Please review, constructive criticism welcome, but flames will be laughed at and disregarded.


	2. Bloody snow

Here's more angst and such for all of you! Jokes aside, I hope I can put some kind of character growth in this.

As always, I don't own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy or such, Square Enix does...that's depressing

**_It was yuffie's. _**

Panic washed over him. He glanced back at where he had kicked it from, a bright red splotch catching his eye. He ran over, his subconscious noting that the blizzard was growing worse. He started to run, thinking,  
_"if I were Yuffie, where would I go?"_ Some part of him answered,   
"_to the highest point possible, of course" _ as he was running he clutched the shuriken in his left hand, he ran up to the bailey and stopped. Threw the snow that was whipping threw the small area, he saw a small, slim figure sitting in on of the openings. He ran over,  
"Yuffie! What the hell where you thinking, coming out in this, I have never…." he stopped, looking at the blood sliding slowly down the wall. Yuffie said,  
"yup, that's right, I wasn't attacked, I cut my self," she sighed, standing, he could only stare at the open gashes in her wrists.  
"Yuffie, get off of there now, you're going to fall," he said finally, trying to ignore the blood, try to get her down, "I have no idea why you did this, but I know your aren't thinking clearly, and you need to come back,"  
"I finally figured, hey if I'm just a brat that doesn't know her real place, I would put my self out of every one's misery. So I would give my self to my home." She closed her eyes. "Strange, how this is all snapping it into perspective, realizing that one that you love hates you and thinks," she trembled, tears rolling down her face, snow sticking to her clothing skin and hair, "man, I promised my self I wouldn't cry, At any rate…..Tell every one I'm sorry," she turned, letting her self fall back over the edge "And Squall, find some one who will make you happy.   
Leon lunged for her grabbing her arm and haling her up, his gun blade and the throwing star hitting the ground. He pulled her close to him, the blood from her wrists starting to soak his white shirt, standing out in the dim light. He tore off a section of his shirt, binding her wrists. She closed her eyes, "I'm cold," she said softly. Leon pulled her close standing quickly and balanced, like a lion. Cradling her small form to him with his left arm and gripping his blade with his right, he could see the heartless starting to rise from the snow.   
"Damn it all," he mutter softly. He thought to him self "_damn me, I did this to her" _ He leapt forward, swinging his blade, cutting threw the first line of heartless as the storm swallowed him and Yuffie.

what do ya'll think? Review and let me know, as always, tips are nice, but flames are laughed at.

Okami-nin


	3. broken

Disclaimer, I don't own any other these characters! If I did, would I be writing Fan fiction and posting it for free???….most likely, any ways on with the story!

"_How did this happen?" _Leon asked him self, now plodding threw the storm, even the heartless had hidden from the weather. He felt Yuffie stir in his arms, and his stomach clenched, she was getting weaker, god, where was he? He suddenly ran head on into some thing living. He shifted, putting his gun blade at ready.

"Leon?!" a teen's voice asked, the boy had spiky brown hair and bright innocent blue eyes. Leon asked, almost snapping,  
"Do you know which way to Merlin's?" Sora nodded, starting to run, Sora wretched the room open. Leon dropped his weapon, running in with Yuffie. Sora picked the gun blade up, fallowing Leon. Aerith he ordered Leon to set her on the bed, she untied the rough bandages. She put an antibacterial on it, sighing,  
"Leon? What happened?" she wrapped Yuffies wrists, covering the girl. Leon remained quiet, and then went into the back to change. Aerith seamed to understand. Sora on the other had was lost,  
"What's going on?" he asked Aerith, sitting, brushing the snow off his unique out fit. She sighed,  
"We all know Leon and Yuffie fight quite a bit, but, lately, it's been getting worse," She stood, dragging a chair over to the bed side. Sora looked confused  
"Why? They are partners aren't they? And they get along great……" he sat back, thinking about it.  
"Leon keeps pushing Yuffie away, still, even after all this time. She finally got tired of it…. She wanted to go with you, to fight, there's nothing really left for her to do here," Sora nodded,  
"Ya, I offered her a place, I could use the help….but why would Leon mind? He always tells me what a great fighter he is," Sora now looked more confused then before. Aerith sat back,  
"He really does care about her…he just has no idea how to show it…I think Yuffie scares him a bit, she's always so emotional, putting her heart in every thing, including her friends….almost every one who was close to him died in that attack on hallow bastion….." Sora nodded, looking at Yuffie,  
"So…..he doesn't want to get close to her…but he wants to protect her? How does that add up?" Aerith smiled,

"It doesn't, it confuses Leon just as much as it confuses us. It scares him is what it is," Cid walked out of the kitchen, seeing Yuffie he swore,  
"What did that idiot Leon do now?!" Aerith shook her head,  
"Don't yell," she ordered him, giving him a glare that would scare a heartless into doing what she wanted. They all looked up as Leon came back in. He passed them, not even sparing a glance. Walking out he slammed the door. They heard him fall back onto it and slide down into sitting position, Sora looked at Aerith, worried, "What do we do?" Aerith sighed, standing and tucking the covers around Yuffie,  
"There's nothing we can do," she said softly. "Nothing but hope he can sort him self out," Sora looked at Yuffie then at the door,  
"For who?" he asked her. She smiled sadly,  
"Both," she replied softly, looking at the unconscious Yuffie.

What do you think? Reviews are loved and I opened up Anonymous reviews, but, like always, I'll laugh at flames.


	4. Hero

Alright, I know it's been a long time for an update, but with the holidays, and my family and all that jazz --;;; but the good news is, I don't have writers block any more and I found my USB stick where I keep all of my stuff!! Smart, I know, but any ways, thanks to Simple N Clean92, Miss.Valentine71, and punkchick18 for revewing!  
Now! on with the story!

Icy crystals like tiny shuriken whipped across Leon's face, his stony blue eyes closed, his body trembling, if it was from the cold or his raging emotions, he couldn't say. He trembled, his eternal struggle still going strong. He stood, shaking the shards of ice from his mahogany hair… He turned, resting his head on the cold wood. _"Cold," _he thought, _"cold, just like me" _he sighed, standing up straight and turning around once more. Scanning the area he could only see the curtain of white snow. He jumped when the door opened behind him, but didn't turn.

"Leon?" Sora asked, stepping out side, closing the door behind him, "Are you ok?" Leon didn't give him a reply. Sora gripped his fits then unclenching them he said, "You know it's not a crime to let your friends help you, even a little…." Leon still remained silent. Sora huffed, "one time, when Riku Kairi and I where all little, Kairi's kite got stuck in a tree, instead of asking Riku and Kairi for help, I tried to get it my self, I ended up falling and breaking my arm." he sighed, an awkward silence falling.

"I guess, that's nothing, compared to this, but my point is, that if you don't get your friends help some times, you're going to get hurt, or they might get hurt….that's what having friends is for, right?" Sora asked him. Leon ignored him, staring out into the snowy storm. Sora said, "Just don't bail out now, if you throw your self away now, Yuffie will let her self fade," Suddenly Leon looked at him, his blue eyes sharp in contrast with the darkness around them. Sora just stared, "It's true, Yuffie doesn't just see you as a friend Leon, a lot of times she's thought of giving up, you always stopped her, and she loves you for that," Leon turned away, shaking his head,

"No, she can't love me….besides, even if she did, she deserves better then me,"

"What if she doesn't want better?" Sora asked before walking inside, "Think about it, alright?" The door closed softly. Leon thought about it, and the more he did, the more he felt sick. His mind going over all the times Yuffie had been there for him. He slumped even further, feeling tears roll down his face, the cold wind pounded on him harder then before, but the snow had stopped falling. The lonely howling of the wind continued until he thought he would scream, so he did, the noise lost in the powerful wind, he screamed till his voice was raw. He just stayed knelling there, body trembling once in a great while. He heard the door quietly open,

"Come on in Leon," Cid's gruff voice called, "Aerith and Sora are asleep, and you need to come in before you freeze, other wiser Yuffie 'ill give me hell when she wakes up if you 'aint around,"  
"would that be such a bad thing?" Leon asked. Cid snorted,

"Come here kid, got some thing to show ya, and ya sound like a dieing frog" Leon reluctantly stood, fallowing him in, his look dead. Cid pulled out a drawing; it was done in crayon, most likely by a child. He could tell that the drawing was of him self and a small child, a little girl. "A girl dropped this off this morning, saying it was a thank you to her for saving her family." Leon gently took it, staring at it, he realized that there was another figure, it was Yuffie, Sitting on a high wall looking down at them, and he lightly traced his fingers over the drawing. Cid nodded, "You're a hero to a lot of the kids Leon, you and Yuffie, neither of you can give up," Leon said softly,

"I know...I know I can't,". Cid shook his head, "I don't think you understand, but, you will, in the end, that or you'll die," he shrugged, "now, go sleep on it," Leon walked out, as he passed by the make-shift bed, he paused turning his head to the bed. Yuffie was lying there, her short black hair ringing around her head like a halo, he skin even paler then normal. He shivered, remembering the dead look in her eyes, how she had tried to jump. Leon sat on her bed side, saying softly, "I'm sorry Yuffie," he pushed some of her bangs from her face. His gaze turned form her face to her wrist. taking her left wrist gently in his callused hands. _"I never realized how small she is,"_ Leon traces his fingers up her bare arm, ending at her shoulder, he pulled his hand away, gently placing her wrist down. _"This is wrong," _He thought, shaking his head _"Not only is she eight years younger then me, but she's so sweet and caring. and I? I'm just a cold hearted basterd," _he stood and walked to his room, closing the door as softly as he could, he lied down, letting the darkness of sleep take him. His dreams where soon plagued with images of the near dead ninja, and her sweet smile fading into oblivion.

So, what do you think? Sorry if it's not what you expected, I'm sick. XD


End file.
